Fitz's Mission
by flute125
Summary: A fanfiction about Fitzsimmons. When Simmons goes on a date with Agent Triplett, how will it go? Will Fitz be able to over come his jealousy and tell Simmons how he really feels? Confessing your love isn't always easy, especially when the person you wish to confess to has been kidnapped. Note: Previously called Jealousy, but I changed the story line to bring in new ideas.
1. Jealousy

This my first ever fanfic. I don't know whether I want this to be a fluffy one shot, or a more dramatic multi-chapter fic. Please review and tell me whether this is good, bad, horrible, or whether to continue. Fitzsimmons for the win!

Jemma smiled as Agent Triplett complemented her jacket. Fitz said that going out to coffee with him would be a "bloody waste of time," but that was only because Simmons couldn't help with an experiment while she was gone. Of course Simmons would rather be back in the lab with Fitz, but her personal life wasn't going to form itself. Besides, Antoine was interested in her, which Fitz was not. 'Wait, am I interested in Fitz?' Jemma thought.

As the "date" progressed, Jemma had a hard time keeping her thoughts away from Fitz. Antoine wasn't as decent as earlier, and he continually moved closer to her, which was beginning to become uncomfortable. Antoine did most of the talking (mostly about himself) and after hours of listening, Jemma said she was no longer hungry and could walk back to the Bus. When Agent Triplett offered to take her back his hotel, Simmons had to use an 'important experiment' excuse to get back to the Bus. Simmons wasn't as naive as some expected her to be, and recognized what Triplett was expecting. Moving closer, wandering eyes, and the hotel offer were enough for Simmons to realize that she should get back to Fitz- wait the Bus, as quickly as possible.

Once she was back on the Bus, Jemma had to answer multiple questions. Coulson asked why she was back so late; Skye asked if the date went well (hoping it didn't, Fitz and Simmons were meant to be!); Ward asked if Triplett was doing well; and May told her to stay away from guys who "were cocky because of their high position." Fitz however, stayed silent. 'If she wants to go out with suave Agent Triplett, who am I to intervene? It's not like I've been her best friend and supportive pier the whole damn time,' Fitz muttered as he walked out of the lab. Hopefully, Simmons would forget about the afternoon and see what was right in front of her. Did she not see all the hints Fitz had been dropping?

As Fitz came into the lab the next morning, he could see Simmons was unhappy. 'No wonder. Agent Triplett left for Vienna last night. She probably misses him already,' Fitz though bitterly. With half the day already gone in silence, Fitz felt obligated to ask what was wrong. "Oh Fitz. Can't a person like another one because of personality instead of physical attractiveness and the possibility of-well, other things?" Jemma groaned.

"What? I'm sorry Jems, I didn't realize that- well- Triplett was- uh- interested in- I like you." Fitz said astonished. She didn't like Triplett.

"You're my best friend Fitz, I hope you like me," Jemma replied.

"Actually Jemma I-" Fitz paused, "I mean that I lo-" Fitz was interrupted by the doors opening. Skye and Ward walked in, Ward carrying a folder.

"Hey guys, we have an assignment taking us to Moscow, so we are having dinner early. You should join us upstairs in a couple of minutes," announced Skye."

Once they left, Simmons turned to Fitz, "Were you going to say something earlier Fitz?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll tell you later," he replied, already thinking up a way to tell Jemma how he felt.


	2. The Mission

Who knew I could get so excited over three reviews? Sorry that I didn't include a disclaimer last time, but Marvel doesn't belong to me (sadly). Thanks for reading, and make sure to enjoy! Fitz grumbled as his alarm went off. He desperately wanted 5 more minutes of sleep- or maybe 45. He had set the alarm earlier than usual in order to get in the lab before Simmons. After grabbing a bagel, he started on Jemma's daily work. He knew how she hated doing the mundane tasks- doing them for her was the most romantic thing Fitz could think of at 5 am. He also decided to look up information on the mission in order to be on top of everything. Oddly enough, after he logged on to the SHIELD database, he was still denied access to the mission information. With a frown, Fitz continued to fruitlessly click on the link. Jemma woke up to find that someone had eaten Fitz's daily morning bagel. There were 7 last night and now their were 6. He already didn't like mornings, and without the proper wake up, he would not be pleasant to work with. She was quite surprised to find him happily doing her work for her. "What are you doing up? And with my bacteria samples?" she asked, tilting her head sightly. "I woke up early and decided to help you today. I hope you don't mind," Fitz replied. "Oh no Fitz, it's wonderful of you! Did Coulson reveal our plans for today, or are they still 'top secret'?" Simmons asked. "That's the thing. When I went to look at the information, I was denied access. The plans were for level 8 agents only. That's a little unnerving to me, don't you think?" Fitz explained. "That is odd. Well, I'm sure we'll be fine. Ward and May usually do all the field work, so we may not even leave the van. Just you, me and technology." Jemma said. Jemma was wrong. Once the Bus landed, Coulson and May took Lola to some Level 1 billion, top, top secret meeting. Ward, Skye and Fitzsimmons piled into the van and drove 2 hours to the site of a lone shed. Ward commanded Fitzsimmons to stay inside while he and Skye went to investigate. Ward tended to look at his Rookie a lot while she was in dangerous situations such as this, as if she would be hurt if he even blinked (blink and your dead!). After 30 minutes of lost communication, Fitz and Simmons became suspicious. The last report was that everything was normal in the shed and that everything was fine. Neither of the scientists wanted to interrupt what could possibly be going on in there, so they waited another 15 minutes before acting. They entered the shed, and found it empty. There was no sign that anyone had been there for weeks. "Fitz! Help me! Fitz! Get off!" Simmons screamed as she was grabbed by someone behind her. Fitz ran toward her voice, only feel a prick on his neck. The despair that filled him heightened as he realized they could die today. These people had taken Ward out, for heaven's sake! As darkness came, Fitz's last thought was of Jemma being hurt and him not being able to save her. What do you think? I need more reviews in order to continue! I also can't wait to see this weeks episode! No Simmons in the previews I've seen though... Hmmm... Review! 


	3. Captivity

Fitz's Mission Chapter 3 Captivity

Hello again! Well, one person reviewed and I personally thank them. I'm going to try to write a chapter for each Simmons, Fitz, Skye and Ward (though not necessarily in that order). There may be more Skyeward in these chapters, but Fitzsimmons is still the main ship. (Oh, did any of you get the mindless Doctor Who reference?)And without further ado, the story…

Fitz was groggy, and tried to sit up, but a massive migraine took hold of his head before he could do so. The rest of the team was waking up around him as three large thugs came into the cell with the captives. Fitz moved closer to Simmons, who was still barely conscious. Fitz's fear of death once again entered his mind, but the fact he was with Jemma was calming.

"Which one of ya' is goin' to tell us the information about SHEILD and allies?" one man said in broken English. No one dared move. Jemma was now awake and alert, but was practically clinging to Fitz for dear life. The men began to move toward the small group. The team thought in unison of the possible actions to take. If someone spoke, everyone could be hurt if the men didn't like the comment.

Ward tried to use his most authoritative, stony voice, "What do you want with us or SHEILD? We'll never help you!" came out in fluent Russian. Skye was breathing heavy, obviously injured from her encounter with the thugs.

"If no one will help me, I may have to make you. This one doesn't look too good," another thug said, pointing to Simmons, "and may not last a round with me. We wouldn't want to harm her, now would we? She's too beautiful. However, I can avoid her face," he threatened with a smirk.

Fitz blocked Jemma from the Russians' view with his body, as if to protect her from their vile thoughts. After a couple of minutes in silence, the thugs left the room, returned with meals, and then left again. Fitz knew Ward wouldn't let any harm come to Skye, as he wouldn't let any harm come to Jemma.

"We need to get of here. Skye may have gotten a concussion and I believe I might have broken my wrist. Ward has a large wound on his head, which is my first priority," said Simmons, trying to move.

Fitz held her tight, saying "We need a plan first. I can help with medical problems, as you're in no condition to work right now, Simmons. We should analyze the situation, and gather as much data as possible before we do anything. Those thugs know who we are, which puts us in even more danger." As he wrapped Jemma's wrist with a piece of cloth from a shirt, Fitz tried to be as levelheaded as Ward. Though mentally freaking out, Fitz was the least injured of the group.

"What about the food? We probably need it, but it could be drugged. Is it worth the risk?" inquired Skye.

"I would stay away from anything those people offer us. You and Simmons can rest, while Fitz and I work out a plan," Ward answered.

"I'm not going to be a damsel in distress who sits around waiting to be saved. We're all part of the team, and we'll all help, right Simmons? Simmons?" Skye said, becoming worried. Jemma had fallen into unconsciousness again. Fitz checked Simmons' heartbeat, which was slow. Suddenly, Ward sank to the ground, apparently passed out also. Fitz started wildly searching around the room as Skye hurried over to Ward, only to hit the ground. Fitz was sure that there would be a source of a gas, but found nothing. He panicked, feeling his heartbeat rise, until it slowed, his hand in Jemma's, his head hitting the floor.


	4. Ward

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm on spring break, so I have more free time! For those of you who are still reading this, I thank you, and beg you to review! You don't know how happy I am when I see a review. Give me reactions, thoughts or suggestions! This is Ward's chapter and will focus on him. So shocked by the latest episode. I really hope he isn't actually a traitor, and that he's on a top secret mission or something. I also loved how worried Fitz was about Simmons. I'm going to incorporate some aspects from this new plot twist.**

When Grant Ward woke up, he thought he was dead. When he realized he wasn't, his thoughts immediately turned to Skye, who was tied to a chair on the other side of the small dark room. The last thing he saw was Simmons on the floor, unconscious. Looking around, Ward found that he and Skye were alone. Fitz and Simmons must have been taken somewhere else.

'At least their together,' Ward thought. 'Fitz would never let any harm come to Simmons.' Thinking of Fitzsimmons reminded Ward of the woman across from him. If things went bad, Ward would protect his family at any cost. Even his life and soul.

Skye's eyes fluttered open, and then closed. After another few painstaking minutes, Skye finally regained complete consciousness. She looked around the room, just as her SO had, finding only two chairs, and two people.

"Where are they? Where are Fitzsimmons? You still have that gash on your head, Ward. Oh gosh, are we going to die? I haven't been trained to withstand torture yet. What if I give up information? I couldn't live with myself! I don't want to die, but if they-" Skye panicked, only to be interrupted by Ward.

"Skye, you need to relax. I won't let anything happen to you. I don't know where Fitz and Simmons are, but they will be fine. Whoever's holding us hostage is going to pay. We'll all get out, and we'll all be fine." Ward said, in an attempt to comfort Skye.

As Ward finished his last statement, two of the thugs walked into the small room, one of them carrying a briefcase, the other, a small table. Setting the briefcase down on the table, the thugs turned to their prisoners.

"Here's how this is going to go. I will ask one of you a question, and if you answer correctly, I will think about releasing you. If you do not answer, my friend will have to, well, hurt your team mate. If I were you, I would do exactly as I say." said one the thugs, as though he was talking to children.

"Where are Agents Coulson and May? What are they doing?" the man asked Ward. This seemed logical. Coulson and May were the highest level agents on the team, and would have the most information. No matter how safe they were at the SHIELD meeting, Ward refused to give any information to his captors.

"No? Well I'm going to give you one more chance to answer," seeing Ward's downcast face told the man that no information was coming. "Well I guess that your young agent is going to suffer. Vladimir, get the YAЖC. Then we'll see how talkative they are." The man named Vladimir took a tool out of the briefcase that look like a screwdriver. He turned toward Skye and flicked a switch on the tool, causing a red glow, illuminating a red, skull-like symbol on the man's coat. Skye looked at Ward in fear, then shut her eyes as tight as possible in an attempt to forget the pain she knew she was about to experience. Seeing Skye like that made Ward's stomach turn over, but he remained silent. After a few moments of silence, Ward heard a piercing scream that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Note: I am purposely saving Fitz and Simmons' chapters for later. I really want to write them, but I want to finish this fan fiction, so I need to stay motivated. Fear not, Fitzimmons will come. Remember, I love reviews!**


	5. Skye

**Hello again! Sorry for procrastinating so long! This is Skye's chapter, but not my favorite so far. I like Skye, but she's a little hard to put in a story for me and still be on character. I've decided that I must get 3 or more reviews to continue, so just say something! I take constructive criticism, so you can give me suggestions. Looking at the previews, I think Skye really needs a break. I mean, she's crying in what looks like a bathroom! In the scene were Simmons said Triplett could be trusted, Fitz's face was awesome. He's got to be jealous! Remember: review (more than once if necessary)! Note: I don't know anything about hacking, so the information is almost certainly wrong.**

Skye had never felt more pain in her life.The man named Vladimir, whom she assumed to be Russian, had put the screwdriver-like tool against her head. It sent a pulse into her body, and she shrieked in agony. For what felt like centuries, the pulses kept coming, one by one until the man finally stepped away.

Skye would later be told that only six, red pulses came from the YAЖC, and she only screamed for eight seconds. Skye took in oxygen, and let out carbon dioxide, but she didn't feel alive. Every pain receptor in her brain had been stimulated, and Ward was sure she was dead. However, she used all her strength and looked up at the men.

"Go to hell, you bastards," Skye said, glaring into the black holes that the men had for eyes. The men looked at each other and smiled. Ward frowned, worried their captors had more in store for the team.

"Well, that was only one question that won't be answered. You've given us lots of information, though. Everyone has a weakness, and if your's isn't physical pain, it's psychological. You two may be hardened by training, but are your friends? If you won't give us the answers, we'll ask them. As strong or loyal as you think they are, we can have them on their knees begging for death. Oh, we'll oblige them, but only after they've given us SHIELD's every secret. Can you live with that guilt?" With a wicked smile, both men turned to leave the room. "If you change your minds about giving us the information, just scream. You appear to be very good at it, Skye." With that, they left the small, dark enclosure.

Out in the hallway, the men stopped outside the door.

"We will wait a couple of minutes, and if they don't give us the information by then, I doubt they ever will. Either way, we'll go interrogate the two scientists next. They'll give us information and research Agents Ward and Skye could never understand. Hail HYDRA!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"Hail HYDRA!" the other man saluted.

Skye looked at Ward, a tear forming in her eye. She knew that the scientists couldn't handle interrogation, but Fitzsimmons would hate her if she gave up secrets on their behalf. Unable to speak, Skye simply thought. Ideas buzzed through her mind, but none of them would get everyone out alive.

The shock the torture device gave her brain must have ignited some sort of change. Skye's mind analyzed what the men had said, and looked for patterns. A part of her brain was activated, and she could now clearly see patterns, not only in speech, but everything. May favored faking a punch with her right side first, but then attacked through her left side. The Fibonacci sequence in nature Simmons had tried to explain made sense. All the patterns Skye had seen but never recognized were made apparent, but she had no idea what they meant.

"Stop!" Skye shouted in frustration. All the thoughts made focusing on one hard. Ward looked at her in surprise, then worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Skye apologized and explained the sudden revelation. Only one idea came to Ward's mind. Skye's 0-8-4 power had kicked into full gear. Somehow she had been using the ability to recognize patterns all along: for hacking. Now she was much more powerful… and dangerous.

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. For those of you still reading, I really need reviews, okay! I'm also glad that people from the international community have read my story! Thank you to my guest reviewer from France! Fitzsimmons is next!**


	6. Fitzsimmons

**I am really happy with you guys! When I checked today, I had six new reviews. I've decided to make the next two chapters a combination of Fitz and Simmons, rather than focusing on one, then the other. I really love this ship, and hope I can write this chapter to your expectations! There may be an adult theme in this chapter, and it may be inappropriate for some people. The rating is still T, as nothing is explicit, and references are mild. I may delete and rewrite this chapter if it has bad reception. Note: I am a Whovian for those who were wondering. So glad someone caught my reference! Allons-y!**

Fitz woke up to find himself in a small cell, Simmons lying across from him. He'd been awakened by a scream, and was glad to find his partner close and safe. However, Fitz knew that they were anything but safe. Without Skye and Ward, Fitz had no idea how he could ever get himself and Simmons out alive. He crawled over to Jemma and put her head in his lap. Her eyes fluttered, and finally opened.

"Fitz? Where are we? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Relax, Jemma. We'll be fine. We were all knocked out somehow. Skye and Ward aren't here, but- but I'm sure they're fine too," Fitz said, trying to comfort her.

"You're a terrible liar, Fitz. You don't think we'll be fine. I don't either, but we at least need a plan. We can't leave unless we have Skye and Ward with us, so we need to find them," Jemma said, trying to distract herself.

"I heard a scream, and think it was Skye." He sighed, "Jemma, if things go bad, you can't wait for me. You need to stay safe, no matter what happens to me. You can find Skye and Ward, and then get out. As long as you're safe, I'm happy," Fitz replied.

"But Fitz, you don't mean-"Jemma started to say.

"Yes, Jemma, I do. I-" Fitz took a deep breath, "I lo-" As Fitz started his sentence, one of the thugs entered, the largest and strongest of the three.

He hauled a struggling Fitz away from Jemma and used rope to tie her hands behind her back. Fitz lunged and the man from behind, but was thrown back, unable to get up again. Fitz realized the man had shot him with something similar to the Night-Night Gun, only Fitz was partially paralyzed.

"My name is Markus, and I suggest you both do as I say. I will ask you a question, and of you don't give the answers, I will have to take my anger out on this lovely lady. I doubt you want that to happen, but personally, I want an excuse to put my hands on her. Vladimir told me to go easy on you, but I don't intend to," the man said, looking at Fitz.

"Fitz, please don't! I'll be fine! Don't tell him anything!" Jemma pleaded. Markus slapped Jemma, silencing her.

"I don't need any motivation to hurt you, so shut up! Now, Mr. Fitz, what was in the dendrotoxin in your tranquilizing gun?" the man threatened.

Looking at Jemma's scared face hurt Fitz so much, but he said nothing. Markus walked over and punched Fitz's jaw. Still, he wouldn't give up any information, just as he swore to do. Markus pushed Jemma against the wall and forcefully kissed her, pulling some hair in the process. Jemma let out a muffled scream, and let tears come to her eyes when Markus pulled away. He studied them both, as if debating whether to continue.

"Well, I need you both in one piece, so that's it for now. You'll be doing research for us, and if you refuse, you'll be useless. We don't keep useless prisoners here. Your friends are alive, but only unless you cooperate. I'll be back tomorrow to get you, with a meal. If there's any funny business, you won't get warnings." Just as he said that, a radio went off from inside his jacket.

"Security breach on level E! All personnel report to level E for security breach! Report to level E!" the radio called. Markus rushed out the door. Whatever level E held must be important. Fitz was regaining his movement and went over to Jemma, who had collapsed. She was shivering from fright and disgust.

"Shh. Jemma, I'm here. I'm so, so sorry. I-I hated seeing that, but I couldn't give them that information. Please don't hate me. I'm _**so**_ sorry," Fitz said, pleading for forgiveness. Jemma pulled herself up into a sitting position and hugged her partner.

"Don't be so daft Fitz. You don't know how lucky we are. Much worse things could have happened. I could never hate you. We both need to be strong for each other. Like you said, we've been together 'the whole damn time' and that isn't about to change."

As she said that, Jemma realized something. She turned around to look at the door. It hadn't been shut all the way. In his haste, Markus had forgotten to shut the door. A mindless mistake was about to save their lives. Fitz, having the same realization, helped Jemma stand. Thought both wobbly, they balanced each other.

They silently left the room to find a white hallway. The ceiling was labeled 'Level B,' so they figured that most guards were a few levels away. Jemma began to move in one direction, but Fitz held on to her wrist. She turned back around, confused.

"Jemma, we have a better chance of finding Ward and Skye if we split up. They have to be close, so we'll probably be able to see each other the whole time. However, if we don't see each other again, I need to say it. Jemma Simmons…. I love you."

**So Fitz dropped the bomb. Please tell me how you feel, because I do have some other ideas if I realize I don't like this. I resolved not to quit, but I may not update in a while due to my busy schedule. Hope you enjoyed Easter!**


	7. Separation

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I have a lot of things going on. This is another chapter focusing on Fitzsimmons, and I think I have a good idea of how this is going to end. I've had a bunch of ideas, so I may change this if the story doesn't work the way I want it to. I am also thinking about doing an alternate ending on the latest episode, The Only Light in the Darkness. Fitz, being his socially awkward self, refused to admit that he likes Simmons! Note: In this story Ward is not a traitor (for now). Enjoy!**

Simmons and Fitz stared at each other. Jemma's mouth was slightly open, in shock. She stepped toward Fitz, and forgot where they were. She forgot they had been kidnapped, tortured, and separated from Skye and Ward. Jemma Simmons knew only that she loved Leo Fitz and he loved her. They slowly closed the distance between themselves, until finally, their foreheads met. Their first real kiss was gentle, sweet, and full of emotion.

Then, it was interrupted by a nearby door being blown off its hinges. The explosion had created enough dust to give Fitzsimmons time to hide around a cornerbefore it cleared. Fitz swore under his breath, something about "every damn time." A familiar female voice whispered a few feet away.

"Do you think all the guards fell for it? We could be in huge danger if one of them didn't go to levelE,"the voice said. Another voice answered, "We have to assume they all fell for your distraction. Now, we need to find-"The voice stopped suddenly. Fitzsimmons could barely hear what was whispered next, but assumed it was about them. Fitz slowly stood up, helping Simmons along also. They stepped out from behind the corner and saw Skye and Ward. Skye sighed in relief, while Ward looked at his teammates to make sure they were okay.

"How did you guys get out?" asked Skye. Simmons immediately answered, "The man with us left after getting the message that there was a security breach. He forgot to close the door all the way, and we weren't noticed. Did you cause the security breach? Shouldn't they be right on your tail? All the guards immediately went in your direction."

"I took out a couple of the guards when they came in to check on us. Then, from a control panel, Skye hacked into their system to try and stop the security message from being sent out. She couldn't stop the message, so she changed it. Skye sent all security personnel to the opposite side of the facility," Ward explained. "All we need to do now is get to the exit."

"When you hacked the system, did you see a model or diagram of this place?" Fitz asked. Skye explained what she and Ward thought was the best route after they had analyzed the blueprints. As the team began to near their third hall, a guard came from around a corner and immediately pointed his gun at the four agents. Unarmed and weary, Skye, Ward, and Fitzsimmons had little defenses. "Turn around!" the guard ordered. The team did so, hoping for mercy. The gun went off.

The gun was that of Agent Garrett, who had shot the guard in the head. Fitz, who had grabbed Simmons' hand, was the first to turn around. He smiled, knowing SHIELD would somehow get them out. The team ran toward Garrett, and with him they eventually arrived at the final halls. Suddenly, an alarm went off, with flashing lights going off. The team continued to run, hoping that by an amazing stroke of luck they would outrun the guards that were surely in pursuit. However, no security seemed to be in the area, despite their obvious knowledge of the team's escape.

With the final door in sight, Ward and Skye ran even faster. Fitz did relatively well in keeping up, leaving Simmons and Garrett to bring up the rear. Ward and Skye continued to, not realizing how far ahead of the rest of the group they were. As soon as Fitz passed through the door, a large group of guards became visible, and were nearing Simmons and Garrett. The guards were gaining on Simmons, who must have somehow hurt her leg. Fitz immediately turned around, earning protests from Ward and Skye. A door slammed shut between Fits and Simmons, trapping Jemma. She began hitting the door, as did Fitz. Calming herself, Jemma looked into Fitz's eyes.

"Leo Fitz, I love you, but you have to go. Go!" she exclaimed. "Fitz, please, I'll be fine. You'll get me out. You're the hero, and you'll get me out. We can get married and have kids, but you need to go, now!" she pleaded. The guards grabbed Jemma's arms, dragging her away from the door, completely ignoring the other four agents who were watching. It took Garrett, Skye, and Ward to drag Fitz away from the door.

**So that's it for this chapter. It may seem odd that the guards practically let Skye, Ward, Garrett, and Fitz go, but there is a reason, so don't worry. Hope you guys enjoyed, and will give me your wonderful feedback!**


	8. Revelations

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I had three concerts last week, and day-long practices the days before. Not much time for fan-girling. Fear not though, for I am trying to post this before tonight's episode. Does anyone else think that Simmons is the one going all ninja in the promo? The hair doesn't look dark enough to be May, so… Anyway, enjoy! (and review)**

Simmons was thrown into a lab. She knew that whoever had her wanted scientific research. However, she didn't realize that 'they' were HYDRA until Simmons saw the serpentine-looking skull logo on the door. She couldn't believe it. She should be on the rescue plane right now, with Fitz, planning a future with him. But Jemma Simmons was not on a plane with the love of her life. She was in a lab, captured by _HYDRA_.

A screen on the wall came alive, humming a low, static tune. A face with glasses appeared, and Simmons new she recognized the face, but couldn't place it. The face began to speak.

"Hello, fellow scientist. I'm pleased that you have decided to help HYDRA. My name is Arnim Zola, and I can no longer aid the scientific endeavors of our great organization. However, if you are watching this video, you are qualified, and intelligent enough to carry out my work. SHIELD must be eliminated, but we have agents undercover planning to strike. The current highest ranking SHIELD and HYDRA officer is Agent Johnathan Garrett. Your job is to conduct bio-mechanical research so that we can create super soldiers. Some experiments have already been attempted, but they have failed with horrible consequences. Some of my personal favorites include extreme psychosis, liquefying, and oh, spontaneous combustion! Despite this, you have the potential to do great things. Good luck."

As the screen turned off, Simmons mouth was agape. She would rather _die_ than do any of the things that insane man wanted her to do. The most disturbing piece of information of all wasn't her job, but the job of countless HYDRA agents; to infiltrate and destroy SHIELD. Agent Garrett. He was with the team. With **Fitz**. All the while, Simmons was supposed to fix the super soldiers so that they could kill even more people than they already had.

Fitz looked out the window. He was in a state of shock, and had been for the past three hours. No one could blame him after gaining, then losing love. While Skye and Ward had been working to find Coulson and May, Fitz had just sat there. A buzzing sound in his pocket pulled him out of his trace. A voice message had been sent to his phone. He opened the file and listened.

"Fitz, it's me. Keep calm, and don't tell anyone I've contacted you. Agent Garrett is HYDRA. They want me to help make their super soldiers, and they'll kill me if I don't. You know I would never betray SHIELD, so I'll stall as long as I can. Fitz… I love you with all my heart, but you can't wait for me. If I die, which I am fairly certain I will, move on. Don't trust anyone yet, though. Agents are all over the place, undercover. I'm scared, but as long as you stay safe, my mind is at ease. Please, keep away from harm."

Fitz looked at the phone, tears in his eyes. A trace would be extremely hard to do, but for Jemma, his Jemma, Fitz would do anything. No matter what happened, Fitz and Simmons would always love each other.

**I know this is pretty short, put this is more of a filler to introduce what will happen next. Hope you guys continue to support me. Thanks!**


	9. The Big Bang

**I'm have not given up. The finale made have so many emotions I could not possible write anything for a week. Or two. If you haven't seen it, get to and watch the episode already! There will be spoilers, so read at your own risk. This is probably the last chapter before an epilogue, so be prepared for an ending. I still can't contain all my excitement for fall! Enjoy!**

Simmons looked at her surroundings. She had to quickly destroy the communication device used to leave Fitz a message, so no further contact could be made. Thinking up ideas in order to stall, Simmons looked at her supplies. It was doubtful anyone would believe she could be so willing to help HYDRA, but if Simmons could just stay alive long enough, she could think of a plan.

Jemma Simmons was not a person who gave up. When the jealous girls in school told her she would never be good enough for anything, Jemma graduated from college early and left them behind. When that jerk from SHIELD Academy told her that she was only there because she was "hot," Jemma beat him in Professor Vaughn's annual bio-chem exam. Now, captured by a rouge organization, that determination was not going to fail.

Fitz's breath was heavy as he waited for the computer's results. A full scan of the message's origin revealed that Simmons was at a different location than before. Fitz was waiting to hear back from Coulson and May, who still had not been found. Worst of all, Garrett was flying the Bus. A HYDRA agent was piloting one of SHIELD's most advanced pieces of technology.

A signal was detected on the computer. It was a distress call… from the Hub. The message was only directed to two of SHIELD's communication lines; the Bus, and Nick Fury. As quickly as he could, Fitz opened the Bus' frequencies. Coulson's voice, along with many screams, filled the lab:

"Listen closely, this is very important. HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD, and the Hub is in shambles. There have been undercover agents in SHIELD since the beginning. As my team, I trust you. But, you can't trust Garrett. He is the one behind the clairvoyant. Take him out. May and I are heading somewhere safe. Good luck."

"Took you guys long enough," said a voice behind Fitz. "With SHIELD out of the picture, and your Simmons making super soldiers, HYDRA is going to be unstoppable." Fitz slowly turned around to find a gun pointed at his head. Garrett had been watching Fitz the whole time, waiting to go in for the kill. To top it off, Skye and Ward were nowhere to be seen.

"Jemma would never betray SHIELD! She isn't helping you! And you know what? You will never win, no matter how hard you try. You're evil, and you can't win." Fitz tried to defend his cause, buying time.

"Oh? How do you know she wasn't with HYDRA all along? How do you know that anyone still believes in SHIELD? Where are the rest of your friends? You have no friends, Leo Fitz. You are all alone. Without SHIELD, what are y-" Garrett gasped, then fell to the floor, unconscious. Skye stood behind him, Night-Night pistol in hand.

A woman in a white lab coat passed by. The guard stationed in the hallway barely noticed her at first. All of security had been told that scientists would be doing extremely important work, and if they were bothered, extreme consequences would follow. However, the guard wondered why the woman looked so nervous. He had no idea that that particular woman was the most important person on the Earth.

That particular woman had no idea she was the most important person on the Earth. She was the genius girl from England who had a best friend named Leo. She was the scientist who worked at a secret organization. She was the team member who wasn't saved. She was the woman who was going the save the world. The sad part was, it might kill her.

The plan Jemma had made up was to wreck HYDRA from the inside so that SHIELD could destroy the rest of it. It was good theoretically, but it meant hacking the entire computer system, releasing all the Deathlock soldiers from control, destroying the base, and getting out alive. The last part wasn't necessary, but it was preferable.

Simmons noticed a couple of the guards staring at her funny, and decided to glare at them. They immediately looked away, not wanting to attract any attention to themselves. She continued walking, trying to appear more confident. As soon as she found what looked like an important door, she stopped right in front of it. She turned the door knob, took a deep breath, and pulled.

In life, simple decisions can change everything. You could turn left instead of right, and never go on the greatest adventure of a lifetime. You could wake up late one day and never get the best job in the world. It just so happened that Jemma made good decisions in her life. She decided to talk to the boy in her physics class at the Academy, and now he was the man she loved. The door she opened that day changed the future.

The plan was set. The Bus was on its way to the facility where Simmons was being held, and they would rescue her. To be honest, it wasn't a plan at all. It wasn't really anything. However, Fitz was not going to give up. Jemma had been his best friend for years, then a crush, and now- What were they? Boyfriend and girlfriend? That just didn't seem right. It was too generic a term. They were soul mates. Fitz was not going to lose her.

Ward began to explain his tactical plan for once they got near their location. They would park the Bus at a top secret safe house that was still in Shield's hands. Then, the trio would hike toward the HYDRA base, where Skye would temporarily disable the security system, giving Ward and Fitz enough time to infiltrate and hopefully destroy HYDRA's base. Easier said than done.

Simmons tried to stay dignified while entering the room. A row of people sat at computers all looked up at her in surprise. She took in a deep breath, then let it out.

"This is the handler's room isn't it? Didn't they tell you I was coming? Damn them, they never do anything right. I'm here to fix the Deathlock soldiers. You'll need to let me access the control computers in order for the program to work. Now, get out of my way," said Jemma. She felt like Hermione, when she was disguised as Bellatrix, trying to be mean. Her orders seemed to work, and the workers warily stepped aside.

As Simmons took her seat at the main computer, she felt several pairs of eyes on her. She had to remain calm and focus. Simmons tried to find the red button. The never-press command that would disable all soldiers from ever getting an order again. She knew she was running out of time, so she did the next best thing. Simmons just needed to get them out of the facility so she wouldn't kill them in the big bang she was planning. Jemma Simmons sent super soldiers to get groceries from the Morrison's in Wetherby. It was the first command she could think of, and it would distract them for a while.

"Well, that's it for now. I-I've got to go somewhere else now. You guys, uh, keep doing your… jobs. And I'll just go," Jemma said trying to compose herself. While she was sending the command, she had done some calculations. In order to create the most destruction, the explosion should originate at the center of the facility. However, that would mean Jemma would need some sort of remote detonation in order to live. She didn't have time for that. If this were any other situation, Simmons might find another place, but this could help finally destroy HYDRA. Sacrifices would have to be made. That scared the hell out of Simmons.

It was time. Skye had turned off the security measures. Ward and Fitz were in position to enter the base. Simmons was going to be rescued. As Fitz and Ward began running silently toward the back entrance, a huge explosion engulfed the entire building. Both stopped dead in their tracks. After a moment, Fitz took a hesitant step forward.

"Simmons," he whispered. "Simmons! Simmons! Jemma! Oh, what did you do? Please, no!" Fitz yelled. He violently sobbed, falling to the ground.

"Fitz, get up," Ward said, staring at something near the outskirts of the explosion. "Fitz, up now," Ward ordered again.

"How can you be okay? She's dead. She's dead, and you don't care. You don't realize how much I loved her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now she's gone," Fitz cried, not daring to look up.

"Leo!" called a voice. "Fitz!" it said. Fitz looked up. It was the sound he didn't think he would ever hear again. It came from a person he thought he would never see again. Jemma Simmons.

Jemma had always enjoyed the scenes in romantic movies when the man and woman saw each other, then ran into a hug and passionate kiss. When she saw Fitz standing not too far away, screaming her name, wanted to scream back. Then he stood up again. They slowly took a few steps, then broke into a run. They did indeed find each other's arms and they didn't care whether Skye and Ward watched as they kissed. That was the feeling they wanted to have forever.

**Finally! I am going to write one more chapter, taking place a few years later. In the epilogue, Coulson will have taken over SHIELD, so Fury still retired. Please give me your thoughts on this chapter, and even suggestions for my final installment on Fitz's Mission. **


	10. Epilogue

**So here it is. The final chapter of my first story! I have really loved writing for you guys, so thanks. This starts 1 year after the previous chapter, but everyone (including Ward) is still on the Bus.**

Simmons looked at herself in the mirror. The wedding dress she was wearing was simple, but she looked stunning in it. Skye was behind her, reapplying make up. Skye was the maid of honor, not surprisingly. No one in Jemma's family could attend the wedding, however. Since the team's identities had been erased, each member could only tell one person of their continued existence. Fitz told his mother because she was his only family left. Simmons had both her parents, along with multiple sisters, and she couldn't choose. It would be safer if everyone thought she was gone.

Because of this, Coulson was walking her down the aisle. Ms. Fitz had just come into the dressing room. She was a bit plump, and had kind motherly eyes. A continuous smile was another trait contributing to her kind appearance.

"Oh, Jemma dear! You look absolutely gorgeous. Never let Leopold forget how lucky he is. I remember when he first met you; all he could talk about was this brilliant, beautiful, kind girl," she said.

Coulson knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes!" Skye yelled.

Coulson entered the room. "It's time."

Fitz gasped when he was his bride. He knew Jemma was beautiful, but in her wedding gown, she looked amazing. Their vows were short, but personal and touching. The guests consisted of all the SHIELD agents who were still loyal. Only 40 people were present.

**5 Years Later**

The small girl sat on her mother's lap, looking through the picture album. She was only four years old, and hadn't yet learned of all the terrible things the people she was looking at had gone through. One picture struck her interest.

"Mummy? Who's that? Do I know him?" she asked.

"His name was Mike Peterson. Do you remember the story about how Daddy came to rescue me? Well, Mike saved my life that day. He made a sacrifice so I could live. I had to make a big explosion to get rid of the bad guys. In order to do that, someone had to start it. I was going to. But Mike did instead. He let me escape. He let me be happy," the mother answered.

"Where is he now? Do you still know him?" the child asked.

"One can never say. He's going to be part of something else now. A flower, a star, a shell, anything really. Maybe a monkey like you," the mother replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Look at that one! Is that really Aunt Skye? She looks a lot older now, doesn't she?" the girl commented.

"Indeed she does," the mother laughed.

"Really? You think I can't hear you over there? Well, I can!" yelled Skye from across the room. She scooped up the small girl and ran around the plane with her, giving her friend time to think.

Jemma looked at her wedding photo. The new Mrs. Fitz had been wearing a huge smile through that whole day. Even the stress of rebuilding SHIELD couldn't get rid of it through the years. The album was to remember. The sacrifices, the people now gone- everything. It was to remind them all to stay on the righteous path.

SHIELD stood for protection, not destruction. That was their mission; protect the world from everything. One agent had a similar mission. To protect his wife, child, friends, and believes. That was Fitz's Mission.

**Well? Please tell me how you think about my ending through your reviews! I want to write more stories, so be on the lookout! **


End file.
